The Pirate and the Gentleman
by LoveforLogan
Summary: Jack Sparrow has been murdered, Norrinton is now Admrial, and to top i all off Sparrow's widow is Norrington's wife...Only one problem...she's haveing Norrington's child, which would be great if it weren't for the fact...Jack's still alive. NorringtonOC
1. Chapter 1

There was forceful banging on Admiral Norrington's bedroom door. Shaking the sleep from his head, he turned to the sleeping figure beside him. He thought for a moment. But before he could get word in edge wise the banging was threatening to wake his wife.

The admiral stood reaching for his shirt, slowly and achingly (She demanded nothing less of the naval officer than she did her former pirate husband), he made his way to the door.

"Yes?" he asked testily donning his shirt which he didn't bother to button up.

"Admiral! I'm not interrupting anything am I?"

"Get to the point Gillette," the admiral yawned.

"Sir," The young major lowered his voice. "He has resurfaced," Norrington's senses snapped to an acute tone, but he responded by giving his friend an odd look

"Sorry, didn't quite catch that," he yawned again.

"Sir…."

"Gillett it had better be important," Norrington looked to his wife who was stirring in her sleep, noticing his absence. He had to get back to her before she grew alarmed and actually woke.

"Sir,"

"Whatever it is, it can wait till morning,"

"But sir,"

"Get some sleep major," Norrington yawned again.

"Sir!"

"Good night Gillett," Admiral Norrington closed the door on his friend. Tired he took off his shirt (hoping to fool her) and slipped between the covers next to her. He touched her shoulder and instinctively she rolled into his arms. He always felt like he mattered when he was holding her.

"James, you're shaking," she whispered.

"You were awake the whole time…?"

"Mullroy shakes the doorknob before banging….Gillett bangs….and Murtag bangs down the door…." She yawned snuggling closer to his warmth.

"Oh shush, go back to sleep," he said to her.

"You're shaking, how can I?" she answered, he felt a soft smile curl on her lips, pressed against his chest.

"Shhhh…I'm here, go back to sleep…." He yawned harder this time.

"S'cold," she moaned pulling herself closer to him. He responded by doing the same thing tightening the blankets around them. She never ceased to amaze him. She might not've been Elizabeth, but he loved her nonetheless.

She woke up to an empty spot that morning. Men…what is it they find so damn committing that they can't stay in bed with their lovers, or wives long enough to wake with them? Always the first out of bed. She sat up and rubbed her head. Her legs ached, and her head joined in them, and she felt sick. She looked up to the large mirror that was in the room. She couldn't be…could she? Only six months into a marriage…and already? She shook the idea from her head…now there was one thing her old husband couldn't do to save his life. Give her, or anyone for that matter, children. Not that he was a eunuch, he just wasn't well…you get the point.

* * *

James paced his office….how in hell could this happen? This wasn't even logical! Probable! Possible! Yet there the man sat; his eyes boring into him. His best friend in ages was staring back at him! HIM! The admiral! James sighed.

"Commodore," the pirate drawled.

"Captain, the title as is, for the past nine months has been Admiral," James corrected his best friend. Captain rolled his eyes.

"Admiral," he drawled longer than necessary. "You aren't going to hang me, are you?"

"Mr. Sparrow, you're dead,"

"Admiral,"

"How did you do it this time, Jack," James asked sitting atop his desk top looking the pirate over. "What did you do?"  
"Well I talked my way out of hell, mate," Jack grinned for effect. "And did it laughing, too,"

"Mr. Sparrow, you're dead, I watched you die, and shot you myself, how the bloody hell are you alive?" James demanded. Jack's cool gaze met his eyes.

"Does your wife know that? Commodore? That you murdered her husband and your best friend. Or does she know only that he was the victim of some tropical fever?" Jack asked angry. James' eyes narrowed.

"Mr. Sparrow…I'd advise you stay away from her,"  
"You can't keep me from her James, there's a part of her that still loves me, and neither you nor I can stomp that from her," Jack calmly stood; he looked around the office taking in the view.

"Mr. Sparrow,"

"Nice office," he said before turning to leave. "Although," he turned to duck his head into the office. "Being dead does have its advantages!" he smiled before sauntering off. James sunk behind his desk, rubbing his eyes. This was not supposed to happen!

* * *

She smiled softly to herself. Ryan, her brother who happened to be a doctor had confirmed it earlier that day. A mother. Something she had given up hope on being long ago. And her child will be born into privilege. She can afford to give it the life she always longed to give her family. She smiled leaning into the plush seat closing her eyes to the warm early summer sun. A mother…

* * *

Jack sauntered down the streets. James had told him to stay away from her. Told her she was off limits, told her that he would ignore his presence here in Port Royal or any other place for that matter if he stayed away from her. Jack was a man of pride, and when he left her here, his pride and joy, he'd come back for her. No one loved Jack Sparrow and blew him off for a naval officer. But still the aministy was hard to pass up. Nonetheless. Captain Sparrow had his ways of being known when he wanted to with out actually being seen.

* * *

James rode home on Ink. His favorite thoroughbred, the black as ink horse trotted up, showing off his good looks. A wedding gift from his wife, to whom he was returning. His lovely, beautiful wife…his rare Caribbean flower; she was enough to make any man happy, just peel away the hard layer of strength, and revealed is the delicate nymph. Nyad, he'd always called her. According to Greek Mythology they were the most beautiful sea fairies in all the land. And now she was his…so many years of dancing around her, jealousy growing to near insanity, and then madness, which eventually led to murder, and then claiming her. But at a terrible price. His best friend.

Still dazed confused, and a little bit tired, she looked to her beloved husband who sat across from her. She loved his dark hair. The way it wafted in waves over his shoulders when he let it down for the night. The way it felt when she tangled her fingers in it. She tilted her head. This was love.

"Is something the matter?" James asked her finishing his tea. She shook her head. The only challenge to becoming a mother at this point was how to tell him. James stood nodding to her. She was exceptionally quite, generally she'd be babbling on about how Elizabeth was fretting over Will's workaholic streak. Or what other gossip she had. But now she had a proud smile over her face, and couldn't help but stare distantly into space.

"James," she said cautiously. He looked to her.

"Yes,"

"I don't talk about Jack much," she said. He sighed.

"No you don't, you miss him though,"

"Yes, but that's not it,"

"What is?" he asked his heart pounding against the wall of his chest. She couldn't know, could she? This fast?

"There was one thing we always wanted but could never get," she added.

"You were pirates, what couldn't you get?"

"A family," she answered. "That's why we built the house, we had planned on filling it with children, lots of children," she nodded.

"Oh," James nodded, so she was musing on having a family. "I was just thinking that'd be lovely one day," he tried to comfort her, when he knew dammed well he wasn't interested in children at the moment, wasn't ready to be a father, not just yet.

"Then that one day, is today," she smiled standing with him. She took his hand and kissed his cheek, close to his lips. He looked to her oddly.

"You mean to tell me?" he asked. She nodded. Him a father? He couldn't be, could he?

"Oh, James, isn't it wonderful!" she asked. So that explains her proud smile. There was a clatter of over turning furniture, and a split second later the door to the study burst open and a very flustered Elizabeth ran through the doors.

"Elizabeth?" She looked her friend over.

"Oh, Isolde, I'm so sorry,"

"Sorry, about what?" Isolde looked her friend over.

"Didn't you hear?" Elizabeth looked to James.

"Hear about what?"

"Jack is alive,"


	2. Sorrow

Chapter 2

Naturally, Isolde was shocked. She looked to James. He shrugged. Elizabeth nodded, Isolde sunk onto one of the near by sofas. She was shocked…no shocked didn't describe how she felt. She was beyond that. Alarmed? Surprised? How about astonished? Not even close. Not knowing what to do, she bent over holding her head in her hands and cried. Dear God. James sighed; he took a seat next to her and wrapped his arms around her. Holding her, close, a hollow satisfaction, he tried to comfort her. He might've kissed her, had it not been for the fact she pushed herself from him.

She stared blankly up to James.

"You knew," she furrowed her brow. His eyes grew wide, betraying his true feelings. His heart was slamming against the wall of his chest. She held her head in her hands, and quickly looked up to Elizabeth. "I have to see him,"

"Isolde,"

"James," she stood, a need engulfing her. "I have to see him,"

"He's in town," Elizabeth chimed. James gave her a look. Everything he had ever worked for, her love, her trust, everything that ever mattered to him, was threatening to come crashing down in the blink of his eye. Everything. And now she was with his child. Suddenly his current situation didn't look like it was envious.

"Isolde, you need to think about this," Norrington rushed out. She stood.

"Indeed I have," she looked to Elizabeth. "Take me to him," This can't be happening! He had to think, if she ever saw Sparrow, he'd tell her everything, about the murder, the lies, everything. He had to think fast, if he could keep her here long enough for him to explain to her, he'd be safe, but if she saw him. He sighed.

"Isolde, maybe you should wait till tomorrow, it's late, and besides, who would come to call on short notice?" James offered up grabbing her arm. She looked to him.

"James, there's a part of me that'll always belong to him, believe me, I thought it'd pass. But it's been there ever since he died, and has remained even when we married," she explained, there was no explaining it, she had to see him. The very idea of holding her pirate love again, and hearing his voice was too much for her. She pressed herself into her husband's grasp crying hysterically, like she did when she had first learned of Jack's death.

Elizabeth raised her eyebrows, her lips growing into a thin line.

"James, I'll just see myself out, if you don't mind," Elizabeth slipped from the room her friend's wife in hysterics. So maybe that wasn't the best thing to do…

Isolde had always loved to sleep in her husband's arms. Loved his embrace, his kiss, his touch, and his voice; from both of them. She curled up to herself. James had been trying to avoid her, when she received word he'd be spending night at his post at the fort. She had crumpled the paper in her hands and thrown it in the fire. She might've still loved Jack but that didn't mean she didn't love James anymore. Sleeping in a bed alone was a lot colder than when he was with her. That's okay; she was used to reaching for a man that wasn't there, before and after the marriage.

James hung in his hammock, swaying in the gentle breeze remembering what it was like to be a young Jack Tar. Hell. He'd been frightened. Course then he was only ten. His father had thrown him into service. James scoffed at thought to his father. And he was cursed with his namesake.

He shifted to his side, looking to the black wall. She'll be furious when he got home. And her fury generally led to making love in the stables…he gave a small laugh; they'd only did that once…long ago…back when she was still sober over Jack.

He remembered the first time they'd kissed too. It was a cool night for the Caribbean. Very cool. They were walking among the willows in the gardens of the governor's palace, attending a party Elizabeth was famous for. He let the memory sweep over him.

She had been dressed in a lavender dress that ruthlessly exposed her cleavage. A sliver cross draped over her smooth neck, and she smelled of roses. He took her hand; she looked up to him, his eyes holding something she could not interpret. He looked as if he might kiss her hand. But she was straight forward then as she is now. She took her hand away from him and instead pulled him closer locking her lips to his.

He'd been surprised. Felt her tense and then relax when he kissed her back. He had felt a lifetime of pent up passion. She didn't let him go for the longest time. When she let go from him she took one good look at him and said.

"I never noticed until now how tacky that wig looks on you," she said before going on. Ever since then he always tried to provoke that passion from her he'd felt in that kiss.

He was a fool. A dammed fool. He knew he should be with her right now making love to her, but he had been afraid of having to confront her. It had been ages, or so it felt, since he had felt her, and oddly enough once he tasted her he couldn't get enough. No those were the regular romantics…to whom he felt intimidated to join ranks with.

He rolled onto his back thoughts slipping into his mind. Yeah, he was sure that he was pretty much aching for her. Dammit, why didn't he just go home to her? She might've been pissed but she would've ended up with him one way or another, better to be near her than so far away.

Jack lay on the filthy sheets in the room he'd rented thinking. That arm of his still hurt when he moved it just so. That arm, the one Norrington had almost blown off. He remembered that. Feeling fine sound asleep out to sea, on a night in Tortuga, sleeping fine when he heard a gun cock; he thought for sure it was some whore he'd forgotten to pay.

"Don't move," Jack would know that accent anywhere. He looked up startled.

"Commodore," he'd smiled getting up on his elbows. "Now, if yer askin' fer trouble, then you might want to put that away, and while you think about it, maybe consider that I have a wife, and you've a career in the Navy, you remember that," Jack had smiled. It fell flat when Norrington didn't bother to lower the barrel.

"I'm not here for that," he had hissed. Jack became alarmed.

"Then what are you here for? This is safe haven for pirates mate," Norrington had stared unwavering.

"This is not between you and I as pirate to officer, Jack, but as two men," he pulled the trigger without aiming, and then ran.

Jack moved his arm. Still hurt, bloody bastard, and he was sure, as lonely as Isolde was had turned to him for her comfort. Jack snorted; he reached beside him, as he did habitually, expecting her to be there, to roll into his arms. He might just go over there and claim her now. But that'd be stupid, better for her to come to him, than for him to come to her.

Isolde paced the lobby; James had yet to show up, which he'll pay dearly for. And she was worrying over how she looked. After all she did want to show him she was still the delicate flower she was four years ago. Elizabeth was supposed to escort her. She'd been so anxious.

There was a knock, to which she answered and was greeted by Elizabeth.

"Hello, Isolde," she smiled sweetly to her friend. She nodded. Elizabeth gave her a sympathetic look. "Is James in?" Isolde shook her head. "Oh,"

"But when I do see him, there'll be hell to pay," Isolde had laughed.

Jack shook his head. Would she still love him? He thought for sure he had heard Elizabeth wrong until Will had slapped his jaw shut. He was nervous itching to hold her. Why had he delayed seeing her for so long? Jack brushed off the thought.

"Jack?" his heart nearly stopped when he heard her melodic voice. How missed it. He turned his head to see her. His heart must've stopped; sometime…she was dressed in lavender silk, her neckline exposing her beautiful neck and a silver cross draped over that. He reached for her without thinking and locked his lips to hers; giving her one of the most passionate kisses he could muster at the moment.

"Oh Isolde, if only you knew," he said to her, his arms wrapping around her. It was then she began to cry, horribly. Confused Jack held her face in his hand. "What's wrong love?"

"Oh, Jack, I feel that I've failed you," she cried to him.

"Oh, love no, you could never, I love you, and you got to quit blaming yourself for that," he said, hell if he knew what she was talking about.

"I wasn't talking about that, Jack,"

"Then what were you?"

"Why does James deserve to have your child when I could bare you none?" the words hit him. He looked to her.

"What?"

"Yesterday, you know my brother," Isolde looked to her hands. Jack pushed her away. She's with his child? How in the world? He watched her body racked with grief and emotions she couldn't share. He didn't understand. What was wrong, surly James would have told her the whole story. Jack shook his head. Not Admiral James Norrington. The man was spineless when it came to Isolde's legendary anger. He didn't blame him there had been times when Jack was down right frightened beyond his wits for having crossed her.

"Isolde you can't be,"

"I am…"

"You fucking slept with him?" Jack roared at her, he couldn't help it he had to let it out someway, and if he didn't say it, it would've just festered there and proven deadly.

"I am after all his wife!" Isolde stood clenching his fist.

"And you couldn't wait for me? Out to sea? So you fuck a man who spends his life out there without his wife from time to time?"

"Jack I was told you had died of fever! You didn't think I didn't cry for you? I still reach out for him half expecting to find you!" She shouted back. Jack gave her a burning stare.

"I didn't die of fever!" He hissed. "Your husband shot me!" with that Jack ripped off his shirt arm and exposed a horrible scar. Isolde looked to it her eyes becoming saucers. "That's right; he shot me, and missed,"

"And it took you four years to come home?"

"I was in England half the time," Jack shouted back. Isolde couldn't take it. She'd known Jack to lie to her on occasion, but not all the time. And she felt personally hurt, attacked, as if she really had betrayed him. She wanted curl up and die.

"England?"

"What other lies has he been feeding you eh? How he stayed by my deathbed till the very end? How even near death all I could think about was you?" He was now inches away from her face anger overcoming him. Isolde had never known Jack to lose his temper. "I wait, and bust my ass to get back to you and I find you fucked my best friend?" Jack had lost it completely, he needed something. The only thing Isolde could think to do was just cry.

"At least he cares for me!" she shouted before running out. Jack finally calmed down seeing her running out of the room crying. Well that went well.

James paced the halls, she hadn't returned, it had taken him all of his strength and courage to come here before he left for sea. He stopped and sighed, he was fretting over nothing, she loved him, and was faithful to him, so then…what did he have to worry about?

"James!" he cringed hearing his voice shouted in such a manner, heavy footsteps, and soon a very angry, confused and heartbroken Isolde stood before him. "_James!_" she hissed to him. He looked to her worried and before another thought could be wasted she threw him a punch on the jaw the likes of which he had never seen.

He picked himself from the floor; her anger (most of it anyway) had vanished, now replaced by sorrow. She couldn't help it she needed someone to hold her. She was after all a woman and had needs. She threw her arms around him and buried her face into his jackets crying harder than she had in a while.

James couldn't help but muse; this is how they ended up in bed half the time…he shook the untimely lust from his head. He had to hold her.

"Oh, James…" she cried, for the first time in years she felt helpless. "I don't know what to do…"

The fact that when he told her he was leaving for the sea soon enough like perhaps tomorrow didn't help things much either.

But as Isolde looked at him pace the floor in his loose breeches and shirt, she couldn't help but wonder what was on his mind. It wasn't the first time he had kept her up, with his excessive pacing. She yawned and sat up.

"James, come to bed," she said weakly. He looked to her.

"Go to sleep," it sounded harsher than he meant. She took in a sigh and left the warm bed.

"I'm sorry," she said, putting her arms around him, kissing his neck. James knew what she was up to, she'd done it before. She shed him of his shirt, but no more, it was something she always did. Silently James laughed; she had always thrown that shirt off him whenever he came to bed.

"I'm sorry too," he laid down next to her wrapping his smooth arms over hers. She sighed relaxing in his grip, snuggling close and burying her face in his bare chest, as she always did. She felt comforted when he held her. And he as she did. She reached up a hand and ran it through his lovely dark hair, she released a sigh.

"Still my dark eyed sailor…" she sighed softly drifting to sleep.


	3. Warnings

Chapter 3

She woke again to his pacing. Even though she'd been married to him for six months she had his habits down pat. He always shook when something worried him, but when he kept pacing about the room he was troubled, and even more so now that he left his own bed and the comfort of her body so that he could pace. He was so predictable.

"James," she said sitting up now agitated. If he was going to sea at the crack of dawn she wanted him to hold until the last possible moment. She was hating these mood swings. Angry at him one moment, positively losing it in his arms the next, she sighed. He ignored her. "James something is wrong, tell me what is it," he stopped and looked at her.

"Isolde, never mind," he tried brushing her off, gently, but she persisted. This is what had James afraid. Her; of having a family, becoming a father, it scared him beyond belief. It was something he wasn't to fond of. Having turned his back on his own family, he was afraid his child would do that, or worse himself. But as Isolde had so bluntly put it, he was in a way.

He recalled the feuding he had done with his own family. The fighting, everything, until his father had, had enough of it and enlisted his son in the navy. To this very day James despised what his father had done to him. The only reason he had stayed, was that by the time he had served his time, sailing was the only thing he knew to do, and better on with the navy, rather than some merchant.

It hadn't taken the other admirals and the governor long to hear of his wife's condition, in fact they were both shocked he was willing to go to sea rather than stay with his wife.

* * *

Isolde was having conflicts of her own at the moment. A) She was freaking out about the fact her husband wasn't going to be here when she really needed him. B) She was worried about these mood swings…Jack…her family….everything. As she lay in the warm bed with him, his arm draped over her protectively, she listened to him breathe. A tear slipped from her face. Oh, Jack, poor Jack…

She tossed in his arms all night losing sleep, restless and frightened. She knew they would not let her pregnancy go unnoticed. And her marriage to the Admiral, most indefinitely, the worst part was he was to know nothing about them. But with him gone and Jack here, they might be safe…for a little while longer.

* * *

"Jack!" someone hissed cocking back the hammer of the flintlock. Jack started, looking up. His face paled seeing him. This wasn't supposed to happen! What was he doing here! And Isolde! She married a naval officer!

"What do you want you dirty bludger!"

"Shut-up!" the gun was level with the center of his forehead. "We're watching you Jack, don't think we don't know," with that the visitor left. Jack fell against his pillows; they'd been threatening him for years…this was no different. But then again his wife was also married to a naval officer. Jack groaned. _Dammit! Why is it she's always the one in trouble? Always the one to rescue her!_ Jack groaned again watched his visitor leave before he reached for his shirt, they never could threaten a person directly.

* * *

Out on the great lawn of the Admiral's estate, a lone archer stood with his long bow drawn back the letter rolled around it. She'd ignore it if a page delivered it. He smiled releasing the arrow. They'll pay; oh they'll pay, dearly….

* * *

The unmistakable shatter of glass and the light hiss of the arrow sailed past her landing on the wall opposite. Isolde screamed startled, James on the other hand reached for the flintlock and ran to the balcony. Isolde jumped up for the arrow taking down the shot and ripping from it the scroll of parchment.

Her face paled at the words. James turned back inside the room. Her eyes were as wide as anything he'd seen before, and all the blood had drained form her face. James' brow furrowed un-cocking the flintlock.

Simply written was "Remember your loyalties."

* * *

Jack grumbled to himself riding up on the lawn with his horse, Cardinal. The roan chestnut had its own mind and didn't care if he threw his rider. Jack grumbled again. Looking up he saw the balcony door open, so they delivered their threat to her already? Jack scoffed.

"Commodore!" James looked startled; he ducked back out on the balcony, to see a man waving at him from atop a horse. "She wasn't hurt, was she?" James looked at him oddly.

"What the?" Isolde looked up from her screaming long enough to realize who her husband was talking to. She ran past him leaning over the railing she shouted.

"Jack you're a dead man!"

"Isolde! That's good, they didn't hurt either of you did they?"

"Of course not! But you shouldn't have told them!"

"I didn't tell 'em you married James!" Jack shouted back.

"Then how do you explain the broken window? Glass isn't cheap, you know!" she shouted back at him. He laughed then straightened out.

"I only came to see they didn't kill you!"

"Jack, they know, they may as well have!"

"That all said, do they know about your baby?" Jack called back. James getting rather impatient with all this interrupted.

"How do you know about us?" James shouted out to the lawn, Jack grinned.

"Oh, yeah? She told me, and by the way, she'd better hurry up and make her decision," Jack nodded.

"Jack Sparrow!" She shouted out. "You know damn well I can't!"

"It's either that or your child, Isolde, you're lucky they didn't find out for as long as they did," Jack tipped his hat before galloping off after the night wind. Isolde screamed in fury.

"How can he do that!" she cried, yanking the arrow from the wall. "_How? _Someone's out to kill you, and he's just brushing it off like it's nothing!" She screamed in a pure rage. "**_HOW?_**" she looked to James who seemed to look confused. She sat down on the edge of the bed before falling back on her back, muttering curses. "James, get some sleep," she mumbled rubbing her face, shivering in her thin bodice. His face softened; as he stretched out beside her he kissed her cheek gently.

"You're not worried about all this are you?"

"James, I'm scared," she scooted closer to him, his breath against the back of her neck.

"Why are they angry at me being a Naval officer?" he asked, she turned to him, tracing his jaw line.

"They're not angry, justdisgusted," she said, but before he could say anything she diverted his attention with a hot kiss. He might've known why she kissed him, but there were no complaints from either of them as the kiss escalated.

* * *

Isolde woke to see him dressing for the sea. She looked up half asleep trying to take in the sight, he looked to her, and he'd yet to put on the wig. And the sun had just barely become visible, it was twilight.

"Go back to sleep,"

"What and possibly miss the last sight of my husband I might possibly have for the next few months?" she laughed. "That's ridiculous!" she yawned getting up throwing the sheets to one side.

"Well I love you just the same," he looked to her; she gave him a quick hug, squeezing him tight in her arms.

"I'm going to miss you," she whispered.

"As will I,"

"I hope, you just remember to keep your head straight, when will you be back?" she smiled kissing him lightly.

"I will, before you know it, about a month or so, maybe longer," he let her go and slipped from the room. She shook her head; he wasn't going to be back for the longest time ever. And she was sure of it.

* * *

Okay, here's Chapter 3 for ya'll, any way, I wanted James to be a protagonist in a manner of speaking, and I really haven't elaborated on James' friendship with Jack, Will will not be seen until chapter 4 and even then it'll be brief, it's just really hard to incorporate these guys in a mostly Norrington fic, aye? Any ways please leave some feedback; I'm really enjoying the input. Suggestions are welcomed, and appreciated, so please feel free to leave some. Thanks! I'll try to have 4 up as soon as can be. Please feel free to give me some suggestions. 


	4. The nursery and Storm

Chapter 4

Eight months later, his wife heavy with child James returned, less frightened by his wife at home, and rather eager to see her. He'd written letter after letter to her, telling her how much he missed her, and wished to see her soon. She'd written back, telling him pretty much the same thing.

He held one of the letters in his hand now. She'd given him frequent updates on how far along she was, how healthy her brother thought she was, and how he thought she'd be having a girl. As time wore on, James' fear for her turned to worry, and he constantly found himself thinking of her. While he was worried for her welfare, he was still however frightened of the prospect of being a father.

"Admiral, are you still reading that letter?" The captain asked knocking on the open door. James looked up.

"Captain, when you're married you'll understand I'll assume," James nodded. The captain rolled his eyes.

"She should be close to birth, no?"

"Eight months,"

"Ah, in my experience, women that far along, feel incapable of movement, and have more mood swings than they normally have in a lifetime," the captain joked, James raised an eyebrow.

"Did you have a wife?"

"No, but I had a sister,"thecaptain paused for a moment, looking over one of his more closer friends. "Admiral, I await your orders,"

"She craves peppers and fish…" James chuckled to himself, shrugging before looking up. "Captain you may release your men at your convenience," he stood his bag over his shoulders and his letter now folded neatly into his pockets. The captain nodded.

* * *

Isolde sat on the foyer having tea with William, Elizabeth and Jack. The late winter Caribbean wind whipped through the willows. She sighed, James wouldn't be home for hours, she expected. Jack laughed with Elizabeth at a joke she had made against William, who seemed infuriated. 

"Love, what's on your mind?" Jack asked seeing her staring off into space. She sighed, the summer had past, and she had been sleeping in an empty bed. She missed James…

"Oh, nothing Jack, you know me,"

"You're right I do,"

"Then what am I thinking about?" she asked filling her fifth cup. Jack leaned over the table grinning.

"Why wondering what it'd be like to make love to me again after all these years," he smiled. She gave him an acute look.

"Jack you are so arrogant, how in hell did I marry you?" she asked.

"Why did you marry the Commodore?"

"Admiral," she corrected.

"I don't care what post he is, he'll always be Commodore Norrington to me, and that my love you can take to the bank," he smiled leaning over the table. Isolde rolled her eyes.

"Well, Isolde you still look lovely as ever," William nodded, Elizabeth and Jack giggled.

"I'm glad you think so, James must think me a whale when he returns," she said groaning with annoyance.

"Dammed pretty whale if you ask me," Jack nodded.

"Oh, Isolde they're both right, you do look lovely, there's something to you, you know?" Elizabeth smiled. William jokingly leaned over closely to Isolde.

"Yeah, too bad James got there first!" William was joined in by more laughter from the both of the other's Isolde gave a pouting look. Jack shut up hearing a door open, a second later James dressed in his uniform frock leaned on the French doors looking at the three of them.

"I heard that one Mr. Turner," James sighed exhausted. Isolde gave a caring smile to him. He shook his head. "Mrs. Turner it's good to see you," he nodded. Isolde rolled her eyes at the formalities.

"James this is your own home, are you just going to stand there or would you like some tea?" she asked, motioning to a fourth chair. James sat briskly next to her.

"So, how was your voyage, Commodore?" Jack asked.

"Admiral and it was actually quite lovely around the west Indies this time of year," James added, Isolde rolled her eyes.

"You navy rats, all the same, never different,"

"Beg your pardon,"

"You seem exhausted, mind telling us what really happened?" Isolde asked, James shook his head. Elizabeth getting the message stood.

"Well, thank you for your hospitality, but William and I must be going," she said endearingly shoving William to stand up. He quickly stood now.

"Yes, indeed thank you. Dinner at our house tonight?" he offered.

"Of course William, that is unless James has other arrangements," she looked to her husband. He shook his head. "Then in that case we'd be delighted," she smiled Jack stood and offered her his hand which she used to balance herself as she stood. James somehow hid the shock in seeing his wife's condition for the first time.

"Jack? Would you be willing to join us?" Elizabeth extended her husband's invitation. Jack looked to her and appraised her before breaking into a smile.

"Well there's not that much difference between the ship's cooking and yours my lovely, but I shall honor you tonight with my company!" Elizabeth's jaw dropped and William couldn't help but snigger. Isolde smiled to Elizabeth reassuringly who was thoroughly offended.

"James nearly had a heart attack when he first ate my cooking," she smiled, winking to James. "Needless to say I prefer my husbands above the grave, not below, shall I see you to the door?"

"Oh no, that's not necessary, we can show ourselves out," William nodded before leaving the foyer with Elizabeth. Jack turned to Isolde.

"Will you be alright?" he asked. She smiled before nodding.

"Of course, you go on your merry little way, and I'll see you tonight," she grinned. Jack kissed her forehead, turned to James, swept off his hat and uttered a word of small insult before leaving to catch up with Will and Elizabeth. She smiled after him. James stood when he was sure they had left, she turned to face him, smiling softly.

"Are you alright?"

"If I were any different would I be here?" she asked. Dazed James took her in his arms holding her dearly. He couldn't believe that she was so close to having his child; he couldn't believe he was having a child becoming a father. The feeling was almost overbearing him.

"You look…"

"Like a whale," she groaned.

"Well I had thought sexy, but I guess that'd cover it too," he smiled; she gave him her darkest look. He laughed lightly before kissing her gently. She pulled away tasting him, she quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Oh yes, you've been out to sea so long even the whale is starting to look good," she snapped. James held in a laugh, she didn't look like a whale, she looked damn well sexy. He didn't know how to explain it, but she looked better pregnant than when she wasn't. She stepped from his embrace nodded her head and went inside. James would've followed her but he didn't.

"No, no, I meant what I said," he smiled, she looked at him through the door way.

"I'm sure you did, meanwhile if you would like to adjust to the home setting before we depart for the Turner resident for dinner, you do that," she nodded to him.

"Well I had hoped you would grace me with your company," suddenly she became bright and happy and bright, she pranced onto the foyer and took his hand.

"James," she whispered brightly leaning clear into his face. "Come with me, there's something I want to show you," she allowed him room to stand, but no more for then she took his hand and ran with him to the stairs, well as fast as a pregnant woman could. James slowed her down taking in for account of her health.

They were standing in the second floor landing, he was catching his breath, and she couldn't help but smile in the bright smiling way she did.

"Well what do you want to show me?" he asked. Her smile only went wider.

"You'll see, you alight dear?" she asked him, he nodded before she grabbed his hand again and took off down the hall with him; she stopped before a door only few ones away from their bedroom. James looked at the door. This was just another guest bedroom, what could possibly be in here.

"So what is it?" he asked she smiled resting her head on his shoulder savoring the moment.

"It's not finished, and I've been busy with it for months, and I couldn't wait till you got home so I could show you…" she paused, thinking for a moment. "Promise you'll like it?" she asked. He looked down to her.

"Of course," he grinned. She wrapped his arms around her waist leaning her head on his shoulders hearing his excited breathing as he reached for the door knob and turned.

What was revealed for him was a world of wonderment. He had traveled the seas and never seen a prettier sight. The walls were baby blue and on them murals of unicorns prancing down brick roads over grown with vines and roses and fire-breathing dragons intimidating the knights and Pegasus flying around in baby blue skies with puffy white clouds. That was one wall; to the right opposite was a scene of the ocean and a cliff with jagged rocks. On them the waves crashing 'sea' horses pranced with slivery blue fur and pearl horns. On the rocks mermaids braided their hair with seashells and seaweed. Atop the cliff sirens sang and dance, while dolphins and nymphs shot from the waters. And on the horizon James saw the fleet flagship his, theAudacter Procinctu proudly gracing the horizon. This all took up two walls.

And on the last wall was a night sky filled with diamond stars. With centaurs looking up to the full moon, pointing making notes, a phoenix nestled by them as they stood in a field with billowing green grass, both feathers and manes rustled by a wind. Constellations littered the sky all pointed out.

Furnishing the room was a crib, a very eloquently carved crib with mythical creatures; of them he could see unicorns and centaurs. He looked around in amazement, his eyes landing on the rocking chair; it was plain with large curving legs. There was a table filled with various blankets, a grand wardrobe a mobile of fishes and stars and matching cradle. He smiled at it all taking in the wonderment of the room.

"It took me forever to get an idea, thank god for Jack, or it might not've ever gotten started, let alone done," she said. James was in awe when she pulled him forward into the mystical land she had created. The muralist he could tell was very talented with graceful powerful strokes, and delicate beautiful figures.

"Jack? What does he have to do with this, in fact what is this room?" he asked stunned that she had put out eight months of work into it.

"James this is the nursery," she smiled and pointed to the Audacter Procinctu. "His father's first love," she smiled. "Well I was talking to Jack and he asked me about the nursery if I had any ideas, I told him no and he handed me these sketches of all these creatures." she motioned to the whole room. "And I fell in love with them, they were so beautiful…I had to do it, so drawing off of what I knew about sailor lore and Greek myth, I created these scenes,"

"You painted these?" he asked astonished he reached out to touch the paint.

"Yes,"

"They're beautiful,"

"Thank you," she smiled when he left her in the center of the room to explore the world she had created for his child. He was amazed awestruck, even breathless. She watched him continue around the room touching each and everything. There were shelves with beautiful bookends no doubt place for her many books to go, there were stuffed animals, bears, tigers, lions, and even a cat. James looked into the crib and gave a start. "Yes dear?" she asked.

"Isolde why is there a cat sleeping in our child's crib?" he asked her, looking up. She smiled and came beside him petting the lovely animal.

"That's Storm," she smiled.

"A cat?" he looked at it distastefully. The cat curled itself in a small ball of black and white fluff, with a baby pink nose and a white patch that divided his face in half. It purred heavily shifted to the right spot as Isolde continued to pet it.

"Well I was lonely and I found him in the gardens just a cute little kitten, and I thought wouldn't he be nice for company?"

"What ever happened to me?"

"You're not a cat," she smiled. Then grew serious, she leaned onto him and put his hands over her womb. What James felt was indescribable. He felt the baby move inside of her. The feeling was the most wonderful thing he'd ever experienced. It took him a while before he realized what was happening; the baby was moving inside its mother's womb. Heck up till now he didn't now that they actually did move inside the mother. But he knew right then and there that this baby was his, his and no other man's. He knew then that despite past fears he now wanted this baby, he wanted to be a father, he might not be ready, but he wanted it.

"I can't explain that," he said moving so his chin was over her shoulder his arms still around her. She smiled leaning further on him relaxing in his grasp.

"Amazing isn't it?"

"That doesn't begin to describe it," he answered her.

"What do you think of the nursery?" she asked him. James thought for a moment. What did he think of it?

"I think it's beautiful,"

"I used to stay up late painting these scenes, so late that the slaves would come in and make me go to bed," she smiled. "But I didn't care I wanted to paint, when I sailed with Jack there was no time to paint or what not, so it's been years," she continued on. He moved her to the rocker and sat her on his lap, rocking with her listening to her as she talked of what all he had missed.

He didn't know exactly how to voice his feelings, how to express them what to say, how to say it, when to say it. He had to say them to let her know just how he felt, but he feared he would say the wrong things, or say it wrong and then she'd get offended at him and he'd have hurt her feelings. Instead he settled with a simple saying.

"I love you," he whispered. She didn't say anything, and he feared he had said the wrong thing.

"And for that I'm grateful," she looked up to him and kissed him in that most passionate way he hadn't felt since the first time they'd kissed.

"I want this baby," he added. She looked to him eyebrow cocked.

"I know you do James, otherwise you would've stayed at sea," she touched his face. She stood with a little difficulty groaning a little he looked to her concerned as she stood. "Fine," she nodded. "And unless you want to wear that to dinner to night you'd better go change," he looked down at himself.

"Is this fine?" he asked. She laughed.

"James anything is fine on you as long as it's not that wig! Good Lord it looks so tacky on you!" she added, he stood crossing to her offering her his arm for support, she didn't argue. He led her across the hallway into their bedroom.

"Are you alright?" he asked her.

"I'm fine, or…" she sighed. "At least I will be once I get rid of this baby!" he shot her a look. "I meant give birth not really get rid of him," she shook her head at his stupidity, opening her wardrobe she shifted through the plain maternal dresses and the dresses she couldn't wait to fit into again.

"Would you prefer civilian wares? Or is my uniform okay?" he asked as a slave girl walked in. Isolde took down a pretty pink dress and handed it to the slave, and with her help went to behind the dressing screen.

"That's fine, James, just get rid of the dammed wig!" James held in a laugh as he shifted through his own things.  
"Is there anything you'd prefer?"

"No," she said from behind the screen. "But if I were you, I'd wear the royal blue jacket with gold trimming and matching breeches, now _those_ look sexy!" James rolled his eyes looking for the set she spoke of.

"These?" he asked.

"They bring out your eyes dear, and go great with your hair, you know you men really don't give yourselves much credit for the hair you already have,"

"If you say so Nydia,"

"I do say so, you finished dressing?"

"No, haven't begun,"

"Well get on it!" James stripped of everything but his under clothes. He replaced his white shirt for a clean one, put on his stockings then onto his vests, sashes finishing with his jackets and shoes. It didn't take him long. In the time it took him to dress she was still having her hair put up when he finally took off the wig. There was a smile on her face.

"Thank you; Sarah just try a simple roll, tuck and braid, that never seems to fail," Isolde was off as her delicate almost honey brown hair was pulled back. James took this time to slip out the room to see to the transportation arrangements. He sighed; she always did look lovely more so now than most other times.

* * *

A few long minutes later and they arrived at the Turner household, James' arm wrapped around her protectively, as if daring men to try to do harm to her, and she holding a tray of tarts. She stood just itching to get off her feet, well more like starving. 

Elizabeth answered the door and beamed so brightly, Isolde thought she might go blind.

"I brought tarts," she held up the tray. Elizabeth nodded.

"Yes, don't you both look pretty, oh do come in," Elizabeth huddled them in the small lobby. Their home wasn't as grand as the house she lived in with James. It had a few bedrooms, three to be exact, a kitchen, living room and dining room.

"Will, Jack! They're here, now we can eat," Elizabeth shouted. Isolde could hear a finally form Will and a "why are you so in a hurry to die?" from Jack, Isolde could've died laughing. "I searched high and low for a dish with fish that included chilies, just for you Isolde,"

"Did you?" Isolde hugged her friend. "That wasn't necessary, you know,"

"Oh really? Well seeing you eat those habaneras like they were carrots sort of put your sanity in question," Elizabeth laughed lightly.

"You're so mean! The lot of you!" Isolde whined now feeling emotional. Elizabeth led them into the dining room, Isolde sat next to Jack, who smiled, and James took the seat opposite of her. "I mean, if weren't for _him_ I probably wouldn't be this way!" Isolde emphases on the 'him'. Jack and Will rolled their eyes.

"For the last time, Isolde, you look absolutely beautiful," Jack drawled. "And I'm not saying that to be nice, but that Commodore is a lucky man,"

"Admiral,"

"The hell with his rank! He's still Commodore Norrington to me!" Jack laughed, James rolled his eyes. Elizabeth passed them all glasses of apple cider. Jack nodded rolling his eyes. They should be shot for giving him this, but seeing as how the Turners were low on cash right now, he accepted their hospitality.

"So, James, how did your voyage go? I do hope it was nothing to talk about," Elizabeth asked trying to open up polite conversation.

"Nothing short of the usual pirate or so," James nodded.

"Eight months at sea and you couldn't do anything else? My God, James, what other use does the king have for you?" Isolde asked temperamental. James gave her an odd look before leaning to Jack.

"Is she always like this?"

"You've no idea…"

"Oh I see how it is you two care only about yourselves and proving to me, the both of you, just how much better you are, no one cares about me!" Isolde burst into fit of tears.

'Mood Swings' Elizabeth mouthed to James who gave her a pleading expression. Jack nearly laughed at him, and Will would've offered advice if he didn't fear to make the situation worse. Quickly thinking he put his arms around her, and whispered a few pretty words that almost always worked. She did stop her crying but when she looked up, her look was so cold, so icy; James thought he'd freeze from just seeing it. He gave her a reassuring look. Her angry stare became appraising, then she just shrugged.

"Watch this," Jack elbowed James in the side. "Hey, Isolde how are those mood swings coming?" he asked. Isolde shrugged.

"I don't know I haven't really had one yet,"

"Oh for the love of god!" James exclaimed now agitated. There was a loud roar of laughter from everyone. Elizabeth's cooking was actually better than what Jack and William gave her credit for, and Elizabeth was green with envy over how good Isolde's tarts were. And the conversation was kept moving by Jack's insults and tales of the high seas.

When alas attention was given to time, they were all sitting in the sitting room, a fire crackling happily and Isolde was leaning on James his arm over her half asleep. The grandfather clock in the hallways struck 11:00 and James nearly jumped when he heard it. He shook Isolde in a more alert state and smiled at the Turners and Jack.

"I do hate to be rude, but the hour is late, Isolde is tiered and we really must be leaving, for I fear it is unhealthy for her to stay up this late in her condition," there was agreement from everyone else.

"Of course, James, it is late," Elizabeth nodded caringly.

"Good talking with you James," William nodded. Jack smiled toothily.

"Do you need help?" Elizabeth asked Isolde, she didn't argue as James and Elizabeth helped her up.

"I hate being pregnant," Isolde murmured sleepily. "The worst hell I've ever seen," she added her thanks trailing off.

"It's no trouble at all,"

"Thank you Mrs. Turner for your hospitality, would you be interested in tea tomorrow after noon?" James asked Elizabeth. She smiled.

"Of course, take care now James, and don't hesitate to ask us if you ever need anything or help," Elizabeth said. The carriage pulled up, and James helped Isolde inside.

"Thank you again, Mrs. Turner, and good evening to you," James said before entering the carriage.

"Good, night, Mr. Norrington," Elizabeth smiled as she watched them drive away.

* * *

During the long ride home, James held Isolde close to him. He really didn't say anything, just left her there leaned against him, and fell sound asleep; it might've been close to midnight when they did arrive home, the carriage pulling within the doorstep. 

"Shall I awake the lady?" the slave asked, James shook his head.

"That won't be necessary," he said, carefully slipping out, he turned around and reached for her carrying her into the house, and on up to their room. Tomorrow he might actually take a sick day and spend it with her. He entertained the thought as he carried her up. A year or so of marriage, half of it spent away, he wondered if she still loved him.

"You're shaking James," she mumbled in her sleep, they were a few steps from their door.

"Shhh, no I'm not, go back to sleep," he opened the door. With a slight arrogant mew, Storm ran in ahead of them and sat eyes glowing watching Jamescarry his wife into the room.

"James you're shaking, how can I?" he put her down, she sighed. She reached for her bedclothes and didn't bother to go behind the dressing screen.

"Shall I light a candle?" he asked.

"No," he watched her draw the curtains over the windows, and closed the door to the balcony. She draped her pink gown over the screen, and pulled her bedclothes on, as she listened to James move about, she indulged herself in her hobby, by counting off just how long it took him to either dress or undress. As always he was the first to be finished. She gave a start when he touched her shoulder.

"What are you up to?" she asked. _James in a romantic mood? Ha! Must be due to the eight months at sea. _She thought mocking him for his career choice. Storm curled around her leg mewing softly, and then grew impatient when she didn't bend down to pet it. "Sorry dear" she coed to the cat. "I can't pet you all the way down there,"

"Absolutely no good," he whispered burying his face in her neck wrapping his arms around her. She laughed pulling from his grip. He looked to her watching her shadow roll into bed.

"Whatever, James, you need to get out more," she laughed before drifting off to a slight doze.

"Oh yeah?" he asked lying next to her. She nodded half-heartedly. "Why would I do a thing like that?" she didn't answer him ending the conversation. "Fine then, I love you,"

"So you tell me, my dark eyed sailor," she moaned now falling to a dead sleep. James couldn't help but smile even more as he wrapped his arms around her once more. Stormjumped up and landed directly ontop of James' neck choking him. Isolde laughed, as the catcame around and laid in front of her purring madly."We do have room forone more, James," James hadn'tknown that cat five minutes and already he hated it_. Damn cat!_

_

* * *

_

Okay, here it is. Chapter five, hoping for a few more big events...things should take off real soon. I also realize I don't put up disclaimers...eh he...um...I do not own any of the POTC charaecters nor do I claim to own them. And if any one knows how to own them please don't hesitate to tell me! Any way Chapter 5 should be up soon so check back for that, and uh, remeber I thrive off feedback, so if you like it, tell me! Thanks!


End file.
